Soul Ninja
by Native-Ink23
Summary: Sakura really isnt the Sakura we know she is really Yori Shihoin and is a Shinigami and from the Soul Society and her sister is Yoruichi Shihoin so when her seal wears off during the chunnin exams her sister comes and takes off her seal . And now the Rookie 9 boys fall for the new Sakura and so did the Jounin captains, ANBU and Gotei captains fell for Yoruichi . Neo Love harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno really isn't Sakura Haruno she is actually really Yori Shihoin From the Soul Society and her sister is Yoruichi Shihoin. When they find out her true identity and about her past and life info all the rookie nine boys fall for our new little shin obi Yori shihoin and the jounin captains, ANBU and some Gotei captains fall for our sly feline Yoruichi..

Sakuraxmulti Yoruichixmulti

**Written and Edited by VixenofViolin2**

_I do not own Naruto or Bleach, I only own the plot, ideas and nothing else. Now go and read the story, and don't forget Review!_

* * *

**Soul Ninja Chap 1 **

**-Sakura's POV-**

I was walking down the path to the main training grounds not the one where team seven went to. But the main one where everyone usually go. But today I was going their because it was training day with all of rookie nine. I was very excited but not about that I was excited about something else.

Today was going to be very interesting cause it was my thirteenth birthday , which meant I was gonna be in my true real form and that my seal will wear off.

Okay let me start from the beginning, I am actually not really from this world I am actually from the spiritual world called the Soul Society.

My real name is actually Yori Shihoin I am actually 130 years old but in living human years I am counted as a thirteen year old at least I am now since it is my birthday.

My sister's name Is Yoruichi Shihoin she is 210 years old but counted in human years only twenty one years old.

And my sister is also called 'The Goddess of Flash' and I am called the 'Heiress of flash' because she and I are am from the Shihoin clan and the Shihoin's are known for their speed, agility and stealth also hand to hand combat.

But since their was war the Shihoin clan was murdered and destroyed so now my sister and I are pretty much the only Shihoin's left but their are still some left scattered around.

As I said I am from the Soul Society, I was born their but pretty much only lived their for eight years I then had to come to live in Konoha cause of the war.

I came to live here to stay away from the war because I am supposed to be the next heir or my sisters so called successor, she is the head of the clan.

I am here so that way I wouldn't be hurt or killed in the war cause when I am the successor I will be the next head of the clan.

Also head of the Military execution force and captain of the second group of the Gotei as well as head of the stealth and punishment force I have such a bright future ahead of me, since my sister is all of that I must be her successor.

I then was being taken care of by the third Hokage since my sister asked him to and so now I am under Tsunade's supervision cause the Third hokage died of age.

So here I am walking towards the training grounds with my best friend Tenten the weapon specialist.

When we got their all of rookie 9 was already training so when Tenten and I found a good spot to practice we took it without hesitation.

As I saw Tenten get in her ready stance I was about to get In my ready stance but then their was a huge pain in my abdomen head and chest I then knelt to the ground in pain.

**Tenten's POV**

As I saw Sakura Slouch in pain I instantly ran over to her knowing what was happening.

* * *

_FLASHBACK~_

_We were having a sleepover it was Hinata , Sakura and I when we were sharing personal stuff like Hinata likes Naruto and I secretly like this boy named Kaji he was also a weapon specialist and Sakura she didnt tell us anythig yet so when Hinata and I kept asking she finally told us._

_Sakura POV (in flashback still)_

_When Hinata and Tenten kept on asking I finally told them what i have kept a secret for so long._

_" Hinata, Tenten can you guys keep a secret like a secret that only the Hokage knows." When I said this i saw their eyes widen a little then they nodded their heads tellling me to continue._

_" Have you ever heard about the Stories about the Shinigami." I asked they both looked a little curious but shook their heads no. _

_" Well I am actually not from this world I am actually from a spirit realm called the Soul Society and I am from a spiritual race called the Shinigami and in this world their are high and noble clans like the Hyuugas and the Uchihas so in our world I am apart of a almost exstinct noble clan called the Shihoins and well its almost exsticnt cause a war was in our land so my sister brought me here my sister is actually the head of the clan and is called The Flash Godess cause our clan is known for our spee , agilit , stealth and hand to hand combat and a little bit of weapons." I paused a bit to see their expression whichi almost laughed to they looked shocke and confused a little._

_"As I said my sister brought me here to the real world and picked Konoha because it was a peacfull village and so she asked the third Hokage to take care of me so since the third Hokage died only lady Tsunade and i well you guys too now since I just told you know about my secret, oh and my real name is Yori Shihoin and I am 127 years old almost 130 and when I am my seal will weart off and I will be in my real form when o am 130 or in human years its my thirteenth birthday. _

_END OF FLASHBACK-_

* * *

It was her seal, it was wearing off. I already knew about her secret so did Hinata when we had a sleepover she told us everything we even got to see what her sister looked like. She was a really beautiful lady but Sakura or aka Yori (Yori is Sakura's real name remember) said she is very cocky and smart.

When I got to Sakura I then put her arm over my shoulder and speed stepped to the Hokages office. Once I got their I saw the Hokage doing paperwork with the smell of sake in the air.

" Hokage-sama its Sakura it is time for the seal!" I shouted to get her attention which worked since she took Sakura towards the Hospital and put her in a special room.

**-Sakura's POV- **

Once I was put on the Hospital bed I did a quick hand sign, and a bright glowing purple butterfly appeared and flew out the window with astonishing speed up in the sky to get my sister. Yoruichi Shihoin to take off my seal to be put in my real form …. Yori Shihoin.

* * *

**A/N well I hoped you like it, and see that button on the bottom that says** **_review _go push it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys here's my second chap for Soul Nin and its gonna be a bit long sorry… not! I know you guys prob like long chaps since I am in writing mode since I had dr pepper best drink in world now all hyper lol here it is enjoy!**

**-Characters Ages -**

**Yori/Sakura age 13**

**Yoruichi age 21**

**Kisuke age 25**

**Kinuske (OOC read 2 find out :p) age 15**

**Kakashi age 25**

**Sasuke age 14**

**Naruto age 14 **

**Tenten age 13**

**Hinata age 13**

**Sai age 14**

**Ino age 13 **

**Karin age 13**

**Choji age 14**

**Gaara age 14 **

**Temari age 14**

**Kankuro age 15**

**Neji age 15**

**Kiba age 14**

**Shikamaru age 14**

**Lee age ? Always talks about youth so idk but lets go with 14**

**Gai age 25**

**Deidara age 15  
**

**Sasori age 14  
**

**Itachi age 24**

**Ill do the bleach character ages later maybe next chap. **

_DISCLAIMER: Does not own Bleach or Naruto but plot is all mine Mwahahahahaha!_

* * *

**Soul Ninja Chap 2**

**-Sakura/Yori's POV-**

As I waited for my sister Yoruichi, I lye here in my hospital bed in pain clutching my stomach. It felt like I was almost ready to explode.

I then felt a spiritual energy close by the hospital room, as I brought my emerald gaze to the window I saw my older sister the Flash Goddess.

Nii-san." When I said those words weakly, I was almost about ready to pass out.

When the mocha skin lady saw what state I was In, she hurriedly came to my bed to do many hand signs. When she did the many hand signs their was a light glowing purple around me. But after that I didn't remember anything cause then everything went black.

* * *

**-FOUR HOUR'S LATER-**

*Groan*

*blurry vision*

I rubbed my head to soothe my throbbing, pulsating headache.

I was sitting in my hospital bed with dull eyes since it was all a blur to me. It then hit me like a kunai, I was in my REAL form! With that thought of I looked around the room to find something well anything to see my reflection.

I found a metal plate for a mirror.. *clank*

I dropped the metal plate once I saw my reflection. I saw my dark brown mocha skin, my neon yellowish green eye cat like eyes. I also saw my dark purple neck length hair with my little hair that always sticks up on the top if my head.

*Door opens*

I heard the door open and I averted my gaze to where the door was and I almost regretted it.

I saw the legendary Flash Goddess. 2nd captain of the thirteen court guard squads, captain of the stealth and punishment force my sister.

Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Nii..sa..ma." I said with tears of joy and happiness to finally be able to see the family all I have left. "Yo-Yori-chan." Said the purple headed goddess with her voice cracking cause of the tears she held back. But failed since tears were falling down her face when she caught me in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much." I said while I was sobbing.

"You've grown a lot, " my older nii-san said wiping her tears away.

"Yah its kinda weird to be in my real body again." I said.

"Here I brought you you're clothes." When she handed me the bag, I got out of bed which hurt like heck, since I was soar, stiff and achey all over. When I got my clothes on I checked them out.

I had a nice thin but strong silky robe that went a little lower than mid thigh, it had slits that went to my hips and it was a v neck since I had to tie the robe togethar. I had on a little sash around my waist that kept the robe together with a little katana on the right side of my hip, and I had my black mid thigh high boots with a flat sole on the bottom. (it's the stories pic at the top)

I saw my sister was in her usual clothing but didn't have on her orange jacket but instead had on her captains cloak/jacket that was untied.

"Kisuke is here along with his little brother Kinuske (imagine kisuke a lot smaller but taller than Yori/Sakura by seven inches and a bit less muscular than Kisuke. ) to see you." Said the purple head. "Oh where outside!" I asked curiously and excited since I get to see my long time best friend.

"YOOOOORIIIIII-CHAAAAAAANNN!"

Said the dirty blonde haired boy called Kinuske, jumping out of nowhere anime style on top of me making us both fall down with a loud thud.

"Kinuske get off me you BAKA!" Said a rather irritated small purple head. "Aaaww Yori-chan don't be a meanie." Said the small dirty blode boy, purposely acting immature with a cocky smirk.

"Fine Ki-nu-chan" said Yori adding the girl suffix to the blonde 14 year old boy. " If you say so Yo-ri-kun" said the smirking dirty blonde boy using boy suffix for my name purposely like I did to him earlier.

"So Kisuke when we have to go back to the Soul Society" Asked Yoruichi to the other adult Kisuke who was wearing his usual captain uniform with his goofy hat, Kinuske and I always wonder what's under his hat.

"Well head captain told me he wants us back tomorrow at seven am to speak about Yori and welcoming her back and such." said the older dirty blonde haired man, in his usual lazy but happy tone.

"Ok. Yori we need to go tell the Hokage Tsunade-sama and to tell your friends outside." Said my older Nii-san.. "Ok." I said agreeing.

**-Tenten's POV-**

Hinata, Naruto, Lee and I were all waiting outside the hospitsl room waiting for anything.

" I wonder how Sakura-chan is doing." said the ramen lord. " My youthful cherry blossom should be fine since she is so full of youth." Said the bushy brow boy, and then Naruto and Lee started bickering and so forth.

"T-Tenten-chan do you think w-we should tell them about S-Saku- I mean Yori-chan?" Asked the dark midnight blue haired Hyuuga heiress that's hair is to her shoulder blades, that got better at her stuttering problem.

"Yah we probably should for a heads up just in case." I said agreeing to the Byakugan wielder.

"Guys!" I said loud enough to get the two boys stop fighting saying that lee has a acorn for his pride? I don't know what they mean but anyway. Once I got their full attention I finally spoke saying.

" Guys Sakura isn't really.. how do I say this well the Sakura you know." Trying to think of what to say for them to understand.

"HUH" they both said in sync clearly confused. "Wel-." I was cut off when the door opened to reveal a very beautiful lady or goddess with her long purple hair in a high ponytail.

Yoruchi-san and two other males and my best friend Yori-chan in her true form , that I finally get to see for the first time. She is really pretty even her dark mocha skin and she was as tall as me also with her yellowish green neon eyes filled with life mischief and.. Cockyness ?

"Tenten thank you for trying to explain to I suppose the airheads as you call them." Said the Flash Goddes. "Hai, your welcome Yoruichi-sama." I said in high respect.

As Yoruichi TRIED explaining to the ramen lord and my Green teamate lee. I walked over to my two friends that were hugging, Hinata and Yori. "Yori-chan I am so happy to finally meet you in your true form." I said while hugging my friend or more like sister.

* * *

**-Yori/Sakura's POV- **

"I am so glad to finally meet you in your true form Yori-chan." Said my sister like friend as she hugged me."I am glad you like my new form." I said returning the hug.

Once everyone saw my new form and Naruto and lee figured it out things calmed down a bit. "Nii-san what are we gonna do know." I said a little curious.

"Well we have to go to the Hokage, and then we have to go back to the Soul Society for about a day or two to see the Head captain and tell him about your arrival. Then I have to sign the papers about you being the next head in line for the captain positions of what I am in. Then we will come back to start your training and so you could do the chuunin exams. Said my older Nii-san without taking a breath.

Once I understood instantly I nodded. After that we bid fair well to my friends then Kisuke and Kinuske went back to the soul society, while my Nii san and I went to go to the hokage to tell her about my well being. After we visited the Hokage sister and I were flash stepping having a race back to the soul society, clealy my sister winning butt I wasn't to far behind.

Once I was at the gate to the Soul Society I took in a large breath then exhaled out loud.

"Ready?" My sister asked.

"Yah lets go in. Once I set foot in the gates I saw who I was looking for my target. Byakuya Kuchiki's little fifteen yr old brother.

Kyoya Kuchiki *smirk*. "OHHH Kyoya-bo." I sang cockily_. 'This will be fun'_ I thought.

* * *

**A/N.  
****I hope you guys liked it anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here's chap 3 enjoy ! you lucky peeps getting another chap so fast and plus this chap is very short. **

**~CHARACTERS AGES~**

**Byakuya 24**

**Kyoya (ooc) 15**

**Toshiro 14**

**Ichigo 17**

**Orihime 16**

**Ishida 17**

**Chad 18**

**Kon ?**

**Renji 17**

**Rukia 16**

**Matsumoto 20**

**Ikkaku 18**

**Yumichika 18**

**Shinji 16**

**Gin 16**

**Ulquiorra 16**

**Grimjow 19**

**Yamamoto ?**

**Kamomura ?**

**Shunsui 30**

**Mayuri ?**

**Kenpachi 22 **

**Yachiru 9**

**Soi Fon 17**

**Ukitake 26**

**Unohana 30**

**Characters are ooc so deal **

_DISCLAIMER : does not own Naruto Or Bleach plot is mine though._

* * *

**-Soul Ninja chap 3-**

**-Yori/Sakura POV-**

"Oh Kyoya-bo ." I sang cockily and mischievously _, this is going to be fun _I thought happily.

I then heard him mutter a "crap." I then saw him turn around looking at me disappointed and upset.

"Nee-chan I think I am going to play some tag, I'll catch up with you guys later." With that I flash step towards  
Kyoya-bo.

"_I missed it here"_ And with that I had a hair tie in my hand with a pissed Kyoya-bo running after me.

* * *

**-Yoruichi POV- **

When I saw Yori run after Kyoya-kun to go and steal Kyoya's hair tie. I thought it was quit funny cause Kyoya looked exactly like Byakuya-bo, but he was more temper settled and had his hair style instead of it in a ponytail. But still had Byakuya's temper and he wore his usual shinigami outfit like everybody else.

I smiled as I saw Yori exclaim "Kyoya-bo you lost." and with that she flash stepped away with a eye twitching Kuchiki right behind her.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I heard a deep tone come from behind the back of me.

As I turned around I saw the one and only Kuchiki clan leader and capatain of the 6th division.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I would say the same for Kyoya but in your terms I would say, lemon doesn't fall far from the tree." I said with my usual cocky smirk getting back at his comment.

"Captain Yamato would like to speak with you." He said turning to walk away. As I got to captain Yamato's Quarters, I opened the door to see the head captain sitting while drinking some tea.

"May I come in captain?" I asked as I stood at the door way.

"Why ask when you know the answer." He said in his old raspy voice.

I sat down in the matt to discuss the matter. "So I hear Yori has returned, have I heard correctly?"

He asked about to sip his tea. "Yes you have heard correctly sir she has returned, but only so I can sign her up for her becoming the next clan leader when I retire." I said in my cool tone.

"I see, so when are you returning back to the world of the living?" he asked in a bored tone.

"We will be returning either today or tomorrow to restart her training again."

" I see, so how much longer until Yori-chan will be ready for her new lead?" Asked the gruff old man.

"I would say about a year or two then she will have the knowledge, strength and agility and may even surpass me speed, but we will see."

"Naru hodo (I see) well I hope to see you soon and make sure you visit, because I am going to see Yori-chan and see of her well being." With that the head captain flash stepped away leaving a deep in thought Yoruichi.

* * *

-**Yori's POV-**

I eventually got away from Kyoya-bo, but man he has gotten faster, its probably because I haven't been training for quite some time.

Anyway I might as well get some Souvenirs for Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and Lee.

I got a new Kunai holder case some more shuriken's kunai's and some knew type of poison that paralyzes you opponent for twenty minutes, and a knife/dagger for Tenten.

I got Hinata a new jacket it was more of a vest but it was blue had four zipper pockets I also got her a knife like dagger also like Tentens.

I also got Naruto something, I got him a instant ramen travel carrier. It was basically a ramen holder that keeps ramen hot and safe for 12 hrs, so he will definately like it.

And I just got lee some more bandages and a green vest like Hinata's , cause I cant take him seriously in just green spandex. That was pretty much it.

After that I went to go to say hi to everyone, when I mean every one I mean everyone.

Once that was done I went back to the Shihoin compound that was basically empty now since the massacre.

Once Nee-san got back we had dinner, then we went to sleep.

Yoruichi-nee told me that we will be in Konoha to continue my training their since there are still assassins out to kill us to wipe out the clan still. So I will be safe while training with Yori-nee wait... training with Yori-nee safe?

Yah wright.

Tomorrow I will be going back to the Leaf village and to start the bad ass chuunin exams. I wasn't nervous I was hyped and excited. With that I fell asleep with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it and sorry about my grammar I wasn't able to check and it was very short since I am getting ready to go to my grandmas this week since it vacation and then go do the violin as the guest soloist and pursue music any way I do very much like reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys here's chap 4 I need some reviews and tell me how and what needs fixing it would be very nice.**

**BETA READER WANTED.**

**REVIEW cause I like them.**

_DISCLAMER. I don't own naruto or bleach._

* * *

**-Soul Ninja chap 4-**

**-Yoruichi's POV-**

It was a nice sunny day, and it was the day when Yori-chan and I return to the world of the living, the Leaf village.

Yori was finished packing up her shoulder bag and put on her backpack, we then flash stepped away from the Shihoin estate to the world of the living.

As Yori and I raced to the new house that the Hokage gave us to live in. Yori was a bit behind me since I am still a lot faster and I was holding back a bit only to be nice. The house was near the outlining of the forest in the village, so we had more area to train.

When we arrived at the house, Yori being Yori went to the kitchen to go get a snack. That's mostly because Shihoins have serious metabolisms since were so active.

She then came out of the kitchen with a already bitten into apple, after that we went to go tour the house, the Godaime said it was a very nice cozy house and she was very right about that.

The house had five rooms six bathrooms and a huge backyard it was a traditional backyard but it was very spacious since it was also meant for training. And it had a nice size creek running through it that would be nice since Shihoins have the power of water bending (like avatar) so that would come in handy as well as the fire pit since we also fire bend.

And back to the house the master bedroom had a onsen like bathroom with a small hot spring, about the size of a tiny pool. The other rooms had the Hot spring bathrooms as well with flowers floating around in the hot spring which was steamed up a lot. The hot spring had little waterfalls falling into each one.

And the other bedrooms were pretty much the same with Satin red sheets and dark sapphire Blue sheets. That was pretty much, the house it was also a two story.

When Yori and I finished unpacking, she headed out to go and meet her team to get ready for the chuunin exams.

**-Yori's POV- **

As I headed out the doors to go meet my team for the chuunin exams in my fake pink headed form that my Nee-chan put on me.

* * *

"_Nee-chan I was wondering if you could my seal on me so my team wont know at all yet but only Naruto ,Lee , Hinata and Tenten know and also I don't want to start a whole knew fiasco." _

_Said the little purple head _"_I don't see why not, alright then come here ." Said the older long __purple__ haired Goddess. __And with that you could see a purple light come out of all the house._

* * *

As I was running around a corner I bumped into a walking rock, but it wasn't a rock it was the Itachi Uchiha.

(FANGIRL SCREAM *0* *NOSEBLEED*)

"Gomen (sorry) Itachi-san for running into you like that." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, I understand your in a hurry to get to the Chuunin exams" Said the sharingan wieldier while he was helping me up.

"Tell you what I'll take you their the fast way." Said Itachi.

"What's the fast wa- _EEEK_!" I was cut off when the Uchiha prodigy picked me bridal style and transported us to my team. When we arrived I did a loud enough squeak when we touched the ground with my arms still around his neck.

Purposely acting since I was used to this, since I am friends with Kinuske, Kyoya-bo, Ichigo and Renji. You never know what goes on in their heads, even I don't even want to know.

When a little squeak escaped my lips I had the attention of team seven all on me. " Please don't do that again." I said purposely shaking acting scared.

"Fine but don't be late next time." Said the older Uchiha before he poofed off to who knows where.

With that done I turned around to be met in a bone crushing hug with the one and only ramen freak, "Naruto you baka (idiot) get off me." I said while pushing him off. "Aaaaaw Sakura-chan your so mean."

"_Good he remembered to keep me a secret." _I thought then my perverted Sensei broke the silence.

"Well we should get going to the Forest of death to make sure you aren,t late" Said the perverted ex ANBU.

"Like you would know being on time is like." Said the stoic younger Uchiha.

**Inner: "THE UCHIHA LIVES!" **

"_Oh shut up and go away!" _

Once we reached the Forest of death, we had to sign some papers then we had to get our scrolls, then wait at the gates "_how troublesome …. Crap I sound like Shikamaru ."_

"GENIN's GET READY TO ENTER! ON YOU MARK GET SET… GOOO!"

And we were off like no tomorrow.

* * *

**(A/N I am just going to skip the whole forest of death part but but their will be some scenes of the forest of death here and their. But I am skipping to when they all battle and all that.)**

* * *

Once we arrived to the tower, we gathered together as they started putting names on the bored so we could start fighting. The order went like this.

Tenten vs. Temari

Hinata vs Neji

Lee vs Gaara

Sasuke vs Yoroi

Shino vs. Zaku

Kiba vs. Naruto

(_I'm too lazy to remember the rest lol)_

"And then for the next round the next contestants will be ….. Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno vs. Karin Utaka , it's a three match," said the announcer.

_This will be very interesting. _As I stood at the bottom of the arena with a redhead and a blonde with their sensei's Asuma and Orochimaru (orochimaru is good in this one I told you this was ooc) and my sensei, Kakashi with the Hokage as well.

"Oi Sakura, I say we take out the annoying red head first then it will be you and me Billboard brow."

Whispered the blonde next me. "Sure I never liked Karin anyway." I whispered back .

As the referee (idk his name?) was about to start it I then felt the same exact pain when my seal was wearing off. Then I hunched down in pain grabbing my head. My Nee-chan then appeared in the arena squatting down next to me.

"Yori your seal is going to wear off and it will just make it more worse I need to take it off very soon."

Said my concerned sister.

"Are you ready to show them who you really are." Said my sister in a serious tone… "Yes."

I said quietly. About ready to show the world my true self.

* * *

**A/N hoped you guys liked it, and dont forget review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Beta reader wanted **

**VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING IN A REVIEW!**

**Written by VixenofViolin2**

**Disclaimer : don't own Naruto or bleach thnx enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 5- **

**-Yoruichi's POV- **

I was at home just resting up a bit since I just got done unpacking, Yori and I are now officially moved into our nice new house.

I sat down on the black leather couch to relax up a bit, due to my mocha brown feet were sore.

But I wasn't able to relax at all since I then felt Yori's jutsu wearing off, and very fast.

Once I put on my usual clothing except my captains jacket, since I don't need it here. I then started flash stepping to where the Chuunin exams were being held.

Once I arrived at the messy looking arena, I noticed Yori was already getting ready to fight.

I then saw Yori slouch down in pain in her pink headed form, once I saw this I flash stepped down their into the fighting area.

Once I reached Yori all eyes were on me and Yori.

"Yori your seal is going to wear off, I need to take it off very soon." I said in a serious and concerned voice. I said this because if I don't take it off very soon, she might stay in that form forever, and also be in pain forever and I don't want to watch my little nee-chan in pain at all.

"Are you ready to show the world your true form Yori?" After I saw her thinking hard I knew this was a hard decision.

"Hai."(yes) Said the little playfull goddess.

* * *

**-Yori's (Sakura's) POV-**

I felt like the whole world was looking down on me, and it was very pressuring. "Are you ready to show the world your true form." Said my older sister, with a concerned look on her face.

"Hai." I said with in a whisper like tone.

"Excuse me um who are you, and you are interrupting the preliminaries." Said the referee with his usual tired lazy tone.

"Um I well uh you see I am u-." my sister was cut off when the referee cut her off saying.

"Well this is a restricted area to those without permission, I am going to have to ask you to leave." When he said that two ANBU appeared getting ready to escort the purple haired goddess, Yoruichi out of the arena.

"Wait she is with me and she does have permission to be here." Said a lady with her serious scary tone which freaked the referee out a bit. And of course the scary tone belonged to no one else, except the one and only Hokage.

"H-H-Hai Tsunade-sama." Said the lazy referee while striating up his lazy stance.

"Now Yoruichi-san I presume you want to take off Yori-chan's seal, am I correct." The Godaime said while leading us to the corner of the Arena.

While the Godaime and Yoruichi were talking I sat here STILL in pain, but it was barable for the moment.

"Who is that ugly looking lady?" Said a bored looking and mean Karin.

"Your just jealous that she has a real rack unlike you Karin." I said with a cocky tone just trying to get her going. Since I teased her that her rack is fake and is plastic.

"I-I-I am not a flat bored unlike a pink haired idiot and how do yo- ." She was cut off when Yoruichi walked over to us saying.

"Yori I am going to take off your seal now. But when I do, do you still want to continue this fight?"

Said the cocky goddess with concern.

"Hai ." I said wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Ok here we go," said my older nee-san extending her hands out about to do the hand signs .

(the moment you all have been waiting for)

I then felt a gush of energy enter my body, but the pain was subsiding thankfully. And with that, I was in my true form in all my Shihoin glory.

***GASPS* *WHISPERS***

Were heard this all over the room about me.

My senseis eyes were wide like he has seen ghost, Sasuke was standing their eye wide and stupid. And you can guess the rest.

Naruto was clapping yelling about me being hot and stuff.

"Y-You what did you just do!" Asked or screeched a pissed Karin. Ino was smiling since she already knew a while ago since I already told her.

"Well let's get this fight over with cause I wanna go home and sleep." I whined walking to the middle of the arena.

The referee was getting ready to say go for the fight to start. And then. "START"

"_No mercy is going to come from me_." That was the last thought that escaped my mind before I went to go kick Karin's sorry butt.

(I am very bad at fighting scene so bear with me please.)

When the referee said go I Flash stepped right behind Karin kicking her in the side making her crash towards a pillar making it brake, while Ino took this as her chance to do her mind transfer, while Karin was down.

When Ino was inside Karin's mind, she had Karin doing the words of, "I quite this challenge ." With that Ino got out of her body and was back in her body.

Once Karin was out of the game, I looked at Ino who looked back at me. "Ino-pig shall we." I said in my cocky tone with a smirk planted on my mocha face.

When Ino saw this she then said, "I quit this match so Yori Shihoin is now the winner."

I was a little shocked at her actions, but then relised what she meant. With that said.

"Sakura haru-" but the referee was cut off when I interrupted.

"Its Yori Shihoin" I said with a smile on my face. Happy that I can stop hiding my true self any more.

"Yori Shihoin has won this match and will be advancing into the finals." And with that I smirked as usual.

* * *

**A/N how was it ? Make sure to tell me in a review and don't forget to tell me about my grammar in a review or pm, I need it. And remember. **

**VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Written by VixenofViolin2**

**Beta reader wanted**

**Don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

**-Chap 6-**

**-Yori/Sakura's POV-**

I was glad the preliminaries were finally over now I can catch up with everyone, since I shocked the chakra out of them.

"Hey Yori wanna go get something to eat we got a lot of catching up to do." I heard a voice say behind me, I turned my neon yellow gaze to a certain blond haired girl.

"I would like that very much Ino, I think we should hit that Italian place." I replied with a friendly smile while walking towards the exit with her, to go and eat.

While we were walking in peacful silence I asked Ino. "Ino just wondering why did ya quit the match?" I asked curiously.

"Well in my level of fighting I wouldn't stand a chance against the 'Yori Shihoin' now would I." Replied the blonde with her hands behind her head. "I just didn't want to get a beating from you to ruin my beautiful face." replied Ino again.

While we were walking down the streets of Konaha, we bumped into the annoying Karin. I was being very nice at first, come on you at least gotta give me that. But she ALMOST ended up getting my wrath.

Ino and I were eating at a Italian deli, she ordered a regular sandwich while I ordered a club sandwich.

"So Ino, what has been going on between you and Shikamaru." I asked with a sly smile plastered on my face.

Ino just blushed profusely as I let that question come out. " What are you talking about," the blond asked to nervously. "You know exactly what I mean." I said about to take another bite of my sandwich which I just finished.

"I gotta go see my team, they are expecting me soon." with that I grabbed my shoulder bag. Once I was outside I flash stepped to team sevens training grounds.

I flash stepped until I spotted two pale boys and a blond and a silver head pervert? Guess he decided to come early for a change.

I then suddenly stopped my flash stepping to walk over to the team. "Kakashi-sensei isn't late? The world must be coming to an end." I said in exaggeration.

When I said this I took of my grey shoulder bag and put it against a tree. I then briskly walked over to the three shocked boys, excluding Naruto which is to big of a change.

"What are you all staring at?" I asked feeling uneasy under their heavy stares.

"Well this is a very big change saku- I mean Yori-san," said the perverted Shinobi. "Yes it must be for you guys, well do you wanna know about my history or what?" I asked taking a seat on the ground.

When I was done explaining everything I noticed they were very eye wide and shocked. Well practice went by very fast since I was very good.

Sai was shocked to the least as well as Sasuke, but Kakashi was well, staring at my Nee-san that just arrived with some eyes filled with lust.

"Nee-san what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to her. "You are going to start you training as soon as possible, cause Ukitake says there is another upcoming attack coming to the Soul Society."

I was a bit shocked about the attack part but was scared for life when I saw her caring a big bag on her side.

"So are you ready to start your training Yo-chan," said my sister with a smug smile on her face.

"..no.."

I then saw my sister say, "well to bad you are going to learn the family's genkkai first, so be prepared." Warned my sister with amusement in her voice, since she is excited to see me get hurt.

"But I suck at bending I can barely do the water whip." I said whining dragging my feet as we flash stepped away, leaving three excluding Naruto again shocked boys saying "What just happened."

* * *

**A/N ,I am so sorry I know the chapter was very boring but I promise the next chap will be more exciting and better since we will see Yori/Sakura training. I might as well put that kung fu fighting song.**

**VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING!**

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Written by VixenofViolin2**

**Disclimer - I do**n't **own Naruto and Bleach - just messin (Fool ya fool) **

**Pairing in chap: SasuxSaku and KakashixYoruich**

* * *

**-Chap 7- **

**-Yori's POV-**

I have never felt so tired and in pain in my whole life, I just got back from hell. (Yoruichi's training)

I had a dislocated shoulder, had a gash on my lower abdomen, had a few cuts on my legs and got a little stab in the left shoulder. So I wasn't a very happy camper.

Once I healed myself up in a few minutes due to since Shihoins are experts in the medic field as well and I learned a few things from Unohana, it was kinda scary at first .

So I changed my clothes to a simple black robe with gold lining, and I had a silver sash to keep it together and my usual boots like last time's, and with my black sports braw underneath it.

And my robe made a skirt thing under my sash that went to mid thigh. And was sleevles so I wore a arm warmer on my left arm keeping my right arm bare showing my mocha skin.

After I was done changing I heard the door open expecting my sister due to her spiritual pressure. And I of course was right and their was my sister. Once she was inside she then asked if I wanted to get something to eat, and of course I agreed.

I waited for my sister to get out of her dirty and a little bloody clothes. Once I was about to leave her behind, I heard the door open, I then saw my sister in her plain black two peace swimsuit with a v neck white shirt over it with some short jean shorts.

"Why do you have your swimsuit on?" I asked a little worried since I knew she had something under her sleeve.

"We are going to get take out then we are going to the river to start you water bending so go and get your swimsuit on now." Stated my nee-san while walking out the door. "Yay more torture for me." I sarcastically groaned out.

We just got done picking up some teriyaki and rice with some dango and a drink or two. With that we flash stepped towards the river, we were like a fast blur in the sky.

"This place will be ok for now." Pointed out my sister already taking her shirt of,f showing her black top of her swimming suit.

It was a open lake with a waterfall going into it with some fruit tree's around us with some moss and flower vines hanging over the waterfall.

"Start getting ready to water bend Yori." Warned my sister already in the water. I untied my sash letting the robe come apart showing my black two piece as well.

"Yori hurry up and get over!" yelled my sister underneath the waterfall waiting for me. "I am coming !" I yelled back to respond.

I walked over to the ledge of the water fall and looked back down at my sister. That was in the water looking back up to me.

"WATER BENDING BOMB!" I yelled as I did a water bomb and made a HUGE wave of water =. "Alright enough of that lets start training," stated my sister already bending some water on her hand.

* * *

**(If you don't understand just look up avatar water bending on you tube and you will see a cartoon/anime and it is very cool) **

* * *

**-Kakashi POV-**

It was the day when Sasuke and I go to the waterfall at dragon lake so I can teach the young Uchiha some water jutsu's.

"Sasuke come on take off your shirt and get in here." I yelled already in the water with my usual mask on, waiting for the stubborn chicken to get into the water. "Hn." replied the Uchiha taking his shirt off.

(*Scream!*)

As Sasuke and I were in middle of a advanced water Jutsu we heard a little "Ooow! what the hell was that for!" We thought someone was in trouble so we both ran towards the yell.

Once we reached the scream. Both Sasuke and I stiffened once we saw two beautiful Mocha skinned woman. Yoruichi and Yori Shihoin.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Asked the curious young Shihoin. "Well Sasuke and I were working on some advanced jutsu's but we heard a ow so we came to check it out." I replied, answering her question .

"So you boys think that you guys can fight with your little water Jutsu's huh," said the beautiful cocky older Shihoin.

"Wanna find out." I asked wanting to get my perverted hands on the beautiful woman. "It is so on, tell you what. Yori vs. the Uchiha."

Stated the Goddess. "I like it so let us begin." I replied wanting to get it on. Once we were about to spar I saw something in the Uchiha's eye …lust? But how can I argue with him when I am lusting over the Flash Goddess.

**(I am going to skip since I am terrible at spar scene's) **

I was breathing very VERY hard but I finally caught the wild Shihoin. We were both behind the waterfall, I had her pinned on the wet cold rock floor. I had her hands pinned above her head. While her chest rose up and down from running.

With her hair scattered every where, on her chest, her stomach, face and all over the ground, their was even some on my bare back right now.

"Make your move Kakashi-san." Yoruichi said still breathing hard, when she said this I did what my body told me to do. I then lowered my mask covered lips slowly and gently onto to her's.

But I was very shocked when she somehow was able to get up and throw me off her, and in a flash of lightning I was pinned to the rock wall with some ice daggers.

"You have it all wrong Kakashi, it goes like this." And she tiptoed up a little moved my mask showing the world my face and slammed her lips onto mine while she grinded her body onto mine. She then removed herself from my body.

"I think his teaches you a lesson not to play around with me like that got it, Sexual Harasser." the new nick name she just gave me.

And with that she walked away swaying her hips back and forth to tease me and leaving me pinned to the wall. "I wonder how Sasuke is doing?" I thought out loud.

**-Sasuke POV-**

I finally caught her, it was not at all easy. But I now had her pinned to a rock with my leg in between hers.

"Make your move Uchiha." she said in a low voice, when she said this I attacked her neck with my lips.

I wanted to do this for so long, ever since I met the fake Sakura in the academy I always liked her, but know I like her even more.

"S-s-sasuke." she whispered out, but to my surprise I was now in a ice block that she bended onto me.

"Nee-san you already caught your's to?" said Yori looking at the older Shihoin with Kakashi-sensei in a ice block just like me.

"I see she you got to huh Sasuke." Stated my teacher. "Yep."

And while our Ice blocks melted so slowly, Kakashi-sensei and I had to watch them eat, it was pure torcher once Yori brought the tomatoes out and started eating it ever so painfully slow.

* * *

**A/N **

**I know it was kinda boring, sorry and please keep reading. ****Review for the next pairing you want in the next chap. **

**Thnx ^-^.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N here is chap 8 for Soul Ninja.**

**Written by VixenofViolin2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach, I only own the plot, story and idea's.**

**Pairing~ NejixYori YoruichixUkitake**

* * *

**-Yori-**

I was walking down the busy road, heading toward's a ninja store to get some more weapons ans bandage's, due to my sister that takes training to seriously. I arrived at the almost vacant store walking towards the medic nin area.

After I got the medical things that I desperatley need, I went over towards the weapon's. My neon green yellow eyes then caught a glimpse of a beatiful kitan that was saying, _"buy me!"_

The kiatn had a black sheath with dark purple sakura's blowing in the wind, and it had a purple handle with the metal Shihoin simble dangling of the bottom of the handel.

I then eventually bought the kitan, I gave into temptation, I also got some extra kunai's, needles, shuriken's and many more things that I will eventually need.

My eyes were scanning over the other weapons that were in the glass case, I looked up to catch a glance of a familiar byakugan wielder. "Neji what are you doing here?"

I asked, "Isn't this store for all ninja's, not just yourself Shihoin." I mentally slapped myself for asking that stupid question, then I remembered somthing.

"Um, Neji-san I was wondering if maybey you could well I dont know," My words were then trailing off due to i was to chicken to ask the question. "Just spit it out Shihoin." Neji commanded, getting impatient.

"Iwaswonderingifyoucouldteach memoreaboutthesword," I said in a hurry not wanting to keep the Hyuuga waiting..."Come again." Neji said, not having a idea of what i just said.

"I said, will you please teach me more about the sword." I said again, this time not in a hurry. After a few seconds of waiting, Neji then said before leaving, "meet me at the sakura orchid at nine o'clock tonight, sharp!"

When he left, I for some reason had this feeling in my stomach. And I liked it, alot.

* * *

**-Yoruichi-**

When Yori left, I left the house as wel,l heading towards the woods to practise with my Zanpakto. My zanpakto hasn't really been released yet, I just have to work with the stubborn sword.

Once I go to a clearing, I took out the sword staring at it with disapointment gracing my features. I tried to focus my spirit energy on it, but with no avail I just couldn't make a connection with the stubborn sword.

I sighed before almost giving up, but before that happend I sensed a spiritual pressure coming at me and fast. I turned around only to see the one and only Ukitake Joshyro.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the Soul Society protecting the other Shinigami." I asked wondering what Ukitake was doing here. "I came to check up on you and Yori." Came the captain's reply.

"Oh," I said before returning my gaze back onto the aggravating sword. "Are you having trouble with you zanpakto?" Ukitake asked clearly interested.

"Yes and it's being a pain in the ass!" I yelled clearly mad at the sword. "Don't worry, I had the very same problem with my zanpakto, you just have to be patient." Ukitake said trying to make me feel better.

"Well it is either me or the sword is just not liking me," I yelled not liking the idea of waiting. "Here let me show you a trick," Ukitake said before moving behind me.

"You now how the academy said you release your zanpakto by putting some spiritual energy into it?" Ukitake said while he held my the sword from behind me, making it feel like he was hugging me from behind. Which left me blushing a little.

"The trick really is you have to be in peace and you have to be in sync with your sword." Ukitake said right in my ear, I shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on my mocha skin.

"Anyway I hope you have better luck with your zanpakto Yoruichi." Ukitake said this before flash stepping away, leaving a slightly flushed Yoruichi.  
"Well that was interesting." Yoruichi said before getting back to her sword.

* * *

**-Yori-**

I was waiting for Neji at the sakura orchid, the sun was set leaving the moon my only light. But luckily since I am a Shihoin i have the cat vision, so i can now see in the dark.

I wanderd around the sakura orchid aimlesly, While I was walking I saw somthing very breathtaking. Neji was practicing with his sword, while a very big sakura tree was beside him that had purple sakura petal's, the moon was maing the sakura's glow in a way.

"If you are done staring I would like to get down to buisness." Neji said telling me that he knows of my presence. "Sorry I guess we should start." I said a little creeped out that he noticed me.

But unknown to the two teen's that were practicing with their sword's, there were a pair of eye's that belonged to a certain shinigami gritting his teeth in jealousy and anger.

The Shinigami was standing in a tree on a branch, it was no other than the Kyoya Kuchiki.

* * *

**A/N sorry about my absence, anyway I hoped you liked the chap!**

**Dont forget to Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I just love the idea of Yoruichi and Kakashi, they would make such a cute couple.

Sorry I wasn't able to update for a while, due to I know moved from Salida, Colorado and know live in Phx, Az~ ToT The heat is unbearable!

And now I have to be a transfer student, and they are going to have tryouts for first chair in Orchestra (plays electric violin) so I am excited and going to amaze these people by playing '99 Lives' by Anna Phoebe. These people at school are going to regret treating me as new girl~ Mwahahahahaha!

**Here is chap 9 for Soul Ninja**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**ANTI DISCLAIMER**_**:** People, this is FANFICTION DOT NET! No one on this sight owns anything! so I hope you people are smart enough to figure out that I don't own Bleach or Naruto!_

_Pairing: Sakura/YorixNaruto YorixSasuke & YoruichixKakashi_

_Vote for your pairing in a review! _

**WARNING! this chap will be in the rated M category, so read at your own risk!**

R&R

* * *

**Soul Ninja: Chapter 9**

**Yoruichi~**

Yori and her team are of right now, are about to go on an B rank mission to the Land of Waves. I decided to go along with them to watch Yori's fighting skills; checking to see what she needs to work on.

I just got done flash stepping to the Konoha gate in my black spandex pants and my black sleevles shirt; without the orange jacket.

"Nii-sama are you ready?" Yori asked when I landed on the ground.

"Ya, lets get going-" but I didn't get to finish my sentance since the loud blonde interupted me. "Yoruichi-sama, please teach me how to flashstep!" the blonde said with hearts in his eyes.

"U-Um sure," I said not really sure how to say 'no' to the blonde. "Well shall we get going," I heard the pervert say from behind his book.

**. .  
. .**

When Yoruichi met Kakashi's one onyx eye, she had a slight blush on her cheeks before she said, "Lets go," and with that she jumped onto the nearest tree branch.

"Chotto! Matte!" Yori said before Yori flashstepped towards her sister.

"This will be a very fast trip," Sasuke said under his breath.

**. .  
. .**

"Nii-chan?" the young Shihoin said, trying to get her sisters attention, but to no avail. "NII-CHAN!" Yori tried one more this time it worked.

"Hai, Yori?" Yoruichi said finally out of her daze.

"Ano (um) Why did you let Kakashi-sensei catch you when we were at the lake practacing my bending?" Yori asked with amusement in her voice, loving the feeling of teasing her sister about this topic.

Yori knew that Yoruichi was to fast to let anyone catch her, yes Kakashi is fast, but no one has ever caught her sister; so her only conclusion was Yoruichi did it on purpose.

"U-Um well you see.." Yoruichi trailed off, trying to find an answer. "...well hormones just do really weird things to you," Yoruichi said before flashstepping even faster than before.

"Joto (wait)!" Yori called out, wanting a better answer than that.

**. .**  
**. .**

**They arrived at the Land of Waves**

"So what is the mission Kaka-sensei?" Yori asked the heaving x-Anbu.

"I-I-It is...B-B... rank," Kakashi managed to say in between heavy breaths, due from the long and fast run he just ran.

"Well I could of easily guessed that but wat are we supposed to do?" Yori asked in a questioning tone.

"W-We are supposed to steal a s-scroll from a group of rogue n- ninja," Kakashi answered; his breathing at a normal rate once again.

"Naru Hodo. (I see) What are the ranking of these rogue ninjas?" Yori asked, curious of what she is going up against.

"They are at Chuunin level." Kakashi said getting his book out of his Jounin vest.

Yori only sighed when she saw her sensei walking while reading the smutty novel written by Ero-sensei.  
Naruto and Sasuke wer bickering in the back about something stupid probobly, and Kakashi was up ahead of her talking to her blushing sister.

but something caught her eye while they were walking, she saw some movement in the trees to the right. Yori then glanced at her sister, seeing that her sister looked back at in the corner of her eye.

Yoruichi gave Yori a slight nod before returning to her conversastion with Kakashi. Yori then focused on the chakra signatures, counting to see how many there were.

_"One, Two, thre- Fourteen!" _Yori thought before a series of kunais were thrown at her.

**(Forgive me at action scenes I am not very good at them :p)**

Yori jumped back making her closer to Naruto and Sasuke. "The rogue nin are here and there are fourteen of them in all East from here." Yori anounced before jumping into the trees for cover like everybody else.

It was almost nightime and there was a full moon, so the moon gave of some light.

"Yori," Yoruichi said very quitly right behind the young Shihoin's back.

"Nande," (what) Yori said in a low voice in reply, not looking at her sister.

"Since it is a full moon and us Shihoins have that advantage, I want you to bloodbend the rouge Ninjas." Yoruichi said in a stern tone not sparring Yori a glance but kept her eyes on the rogue ninjas that were at the lake refilling their canteens at the lake.

Yori's eyes widened at her sisters command, "Why, I don't want to." Yori whined out quitly.

"You have to learn this techniche sooner or later Yori," Yoruichi said while standing up on the branch. "Come on I'll be your back up." Yoruichi jumped into the clearing next to the lake that was shining from the moon, also where all the rogue ninja were.

**. .  
****. .**

Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were all on the same branch and saw when the Shihoin sisters jump into the clearing. "Oi!Tthey're gonna get themselves killed!" Naruto exclaimed in worry for his teammate.

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke said to Naruto silently scolding him.

"You shut it Teme," Naruto replied back.

"Both of you shut it," Kakashi said scolding the two genin, but his main interest was what is the Shihoin woman up to.

So the perverted sensei watched as the Shihoin woman walked out into the clearing next to the glistening lake where the rogue nin were refilling up on their water; making herself known to the rogue ninja.

**. .  
. .**

Yoruichi then jumped into the clearing as did Yori in pursuit.

"Oi look at these two pretties." A clearly drunk man stated.

"Look at that rack!" Another drunk ninja exclaimed looking at Yoruichi's chest. But when Yoruichi heard this she then thought, _"They should see Orihime."_

"Yori I leave it to you and remember..." Yoruichi said while leaning down to Yori's level and then continued, "Go for the heart or the brain cells."

Yori then closed her eyes and then sighed.

Yori then suddenly opened her eyes that were now glowing a bright blue, Yori then lifted up her hands and she know had the power to controll the bodies of the rogue ninja at her power.

Yori smirked when she saw the rogue nin's feet were know longer touching the ground but were floating in the air.

Yoruichi was watching Yori with her arms crossed and her brows furrowed slightly.

Yori then made the blood rush run to the brain with her abilities, making the men scream in agony, and then blood spurted from their eyes and nose, the blood then cut the throat open from the inside, making all the men die in agony.

Yori's eyes then turnes back to their neon green color, and she then stumbled to the ground panting.

"Yori-chan!" Naruto yelled in worry for his female teamate.

"Is she ok," Kakashi asked in worry for his student. "She'll be fine just in shock that is all," Yoruichi answered unfazed, but looked at the dead nins instead.

"BOMB!" Yori yelled but it was a little to late, the Rogue Ninjas set off a bomb before they died.

Yori and Yoruichi bended some water from the lake in a flash of lightning to shield them from the bomb, but it didn't keep them all from getting injured.

Kakashi had a burnt shoulder with blood and a tattered shirt, Sasuke and Naruto had some minor burns here and there. Yori and Yoruichi didn't get hurt that much.

"Hurry, I have the scroll we need to get out of here," Yori announced in a rushed tone, wanting to leave the place.

"Alright lets go find somewhere and we'll camp there for the night," Kakashi said before they all jumped into the trees.

**. .  
****. .**

"This area will be fine," Kakashi stated before sitting underneath the tree; his back rested against the trunk.

"If you need me I will be at the lake washing up," Yoruichi said before walking towards the lake that was about half of one fourth of a mile away.

But before she was out of site she yelled to Yori: "Yori can you start healing these guys up while I wash up?" Yoruichi asked, more commanded though.

"H-Hai," Yori said before she walked over to a log to sit on. "Sasuke your first," Yori said before bending some water from the grass.

Sasuke then sat on the log next to Yori, and pulled his shirt off to expose some burns here and there with a few blood spots. "Just calm down and I'll do the rest." Yori calmly stated.

"Oi Yori-chan!" Naruto said trying to get the young Shihoins attention. "Yes Naruto," Yori said not taking her eyes off Sasuke's chest, continueing her work.

"What did you do to those rogue nin back there." Naruto asked before stripping his shirt off as well, getting ready to be healed by Yori next.

Yori then stopped her work, leaving Sasuke with a few burns. "Naruto..." Yori started, but turned her head towards Naruto to see if she had his undivided attention.

"You now how my sister and I can control the element water.." Yori said, Naruto thn nodded his head yes, understanding what she just said.

"Well its like a family kenkei genkei like Sasuke has the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan..." Yori said extending her hand towards the still shirtless Sasuke when she was talking about the 'kenkei genkeis.'

"Well as you see it is a full moon, which means my waterbending is at its strongest point; I then used that to my advantage controlling the blood inside the rogue nins. Do you understand now?" Yori asked the sun kissed blonde.

"That is sooooo cool Yori-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Now move over Teme!" Naruto yelled before pushing Sasuke off the log, and sat where Sasuke was previously sitting.

"What the hell Dobe!" Sasuke shouted when he stood back up.

"Your the one that was hogging Yori-chan," Naruto said with his chin held high and arms crossed.

"Dobe,"

"Teme," And so the babbiling began.

Yori then noticed her Sensei was starting to walk towards the lake where her sister was bathing.

_"He really is a perv,"_ Yori thought when her sensei was out of sight.

* * *

**Kakashi and Yoruchi~**

The purple haired goddess was staring at her reflection in the calm water that was about waist deep; a silent tear then escaped her eye. Yoruichi then let the tear drop into the water, creating a ripple.

Yoruichi was upset for having Yori do the bloodbending when she didn't want to, cause she was forced to do it when she was around twelve.

"This is a beautiful sight," a husky voice said in the tree line.

Yoruichi gasped and spun around in the water, her arms crossed - sandwiching her breasts togethar- as her long purple hair spun with her. "W-What are you doing here," Yoruichi said wondering why the perver-

Oh wait she figured it out, she forgot he was a perv.

"I just need to be healed," Kakashi stated while leaning on his not injured shoulder against the tree.

"G-Go have Yori heal it," Yoruichi said turning around making Kakashi face her back and hair; but only gasped when strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"But I want you to heal it Yoruichi" Kakashi said in the crook of the the mocha skinned lady's neck in a dark soothing voice; which made Yoruichi want to shiver in pleasure.

Yoruichi bent her head back -resting her heag d on Kakashi's shoulder- when Kakashi started moving his lips up and down Yoruichis lucsious neck making her sigh; he then started licking it, making Yoruichi do a low moan.

"K-Ka-Kakashi we shouldn-" But Yoruichis words were cut off when she felt Kakashi's gloved hand slowly travel down her stomach, his hand then met the water around her hip area.

"Aah," Yoruichi moaned and threw her head back once again when Kakashi's finger ran oher her jewel. Kakashis other hand then went up to her breast -which was about a c cup size- and started kneading it softly.

"Kakashi please," Yoruichi begged.

"Please what?" Kakashi asked in a husky voice.

"T-Touch me," Yoruichi said in a low voice. "As you wish," Kakashi said in glee getting permission to touch the beautiful goddess.

Kakashi then slid his finger into Yoruichi's wet folds- not from the water but from being aroused- Yoruichi then mewled in pleasure.

Once Yoruichi hit her climax -thanks to Kakashi's hands- she turned around to wrap her arms around Kakashi's neck to bring him down into a feverish kiss.

Yoruichi then relised that Kakashi was still dressed in his jounin uniform and that she was still naked in the cold water, but that just made her hotter.

Yoruichi then let go of Kakashi and stared into his one onyx eye and his red sharingan eye and his perfect handsome face, but his scar just made him hotter; Kakashi did the same and stared into Yoruichi's neon green eyes.

"You are mine, and no one elses," Kakashi said in a low yet sexy voice that made Yoruichi want to shiver again.

"I am no ones but my own Hatake Kakashi," Yoruichi said her eyes still locked onto his lips.

Kakashi saw this and dipped his head down to meet Yoruichis lips into a searing passionate kiss, their lips moved sloppily in a hot manner but it was still a good turn on.

Kakashi then walked backwards slowly towards the shore as did Yoruichi, their lips still attached to eachother. Yoruichi then gently pushed Kakashi on to the ground and quickly straddled his waist having their lips meet once again.

Kakashi groaned into the kiss as Yoruichi had her hands in his silver hair, massaging his scalp gently. Kakashi then broke the kiss to start inhaling her scent around her neck area.

Yoruichi then had her lips run over his closed eyes and forehead as Kakashi licked her neck.

When Yoruichi got hold of her brain she pulled back slowly staring into Kakashis eyes, "We should get back before the kids come looking for us," Yoruichi said before getting of his lap.

"Aa (yes)" Kakashi said in agreement, but was truly dissipointed.

No words were said on there walk back to the camp, they then found three sleeping kids in their sleeping bags.

The adults then followed the kids example and fell asleep as well.

But the two adults were thinking about each other in a wet way.

* * *

**A/N Hey I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Remember VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **

Nooooooooo! Neji died! I am very mad at Kishi for doing this to one of my fav character.~:(  
But I am also sad because almost nothing happened between him and Tenten.

**Also... ITACHI UCHIA & KAKASHI HATAKE ARE A SMEXY BEASTS!**

**. .**

**. .**

Written by NativeInkHeart23

**R&R**

**_Pairing~ YorixNeji, YorixItachi YorixSasuke YorixNaruto & YoruichixByauya minor YoruichixKakashi_.**

******. .**

**********. .**

**************. .**

* * *

**************Chapter 10 **

**********Yoruichi~**

*thud* *thud* *thud*

Yoruichi was heaving after she just got done having a maximum training session.

_"Damn that albino ninja!" _Yoruichi thought after pulling out her kunai from the tree. _"It's because of him I can't think strait."_

Yoruichi sighed in fustration about the silver haired ninja.

"What's making big boobies mad this time?" A voice that was filled with sarcasm said from above.

Yoruichi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, knowing who's voice it was.

"Yori, you know not to call me that, only the pink haired brat at the soul society can call me that!" Yoruichi yelled at Yori.

The young Shihoin could only chuckle at her sister's outburst. "Anyway I didn't come here to teas you," Yori sighed out.

"Thats new," Yoruichi said with her eyes wide open. "Shut it, anyway I came here to tell you that Byakuya is coming, so ja!" Yoruichi said before flash stepping away.

"Great now Byakuya-bo is coming," Yoruichi groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not 'that' small." A familiar voice said annoyed.

The Flash Goddess turned around to see the one and only Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia.

"Hm nice to see ya to," Yoruichi said with an obvious fake smile.

"Its good to see Rukia as well," Yoruichi said a lot nicer. "You as well Yoruichi-sama," Rukia said with politeness.

"Jeez, is it so hard to just say Yoruichi?" Yoruichi complained out loud.

"So what are all of you doing here?" The purple haired woman asked. "Ichigo and Renji wanted to come and pick on Yori, nothing more." Byakuya answered.

"I see, well if you don't mind, I'm going back to my training," With that said Rukia flash stepped to probobly save Yori from Renji and Ichigo. Byakuya stayed and watched silently as Yoruichi created a stream of water come from the creek beside her.

Yoruichi turned the water into an ice dagger and held it in her hand, Yoruichi then threw the ice dagger towards a tree putting some chakra into it, but to Yoruichi's dismay, the chakra only melted the ice right before touching the tree.

Yoruichi sighed in frustration before doing it once more from the stream, but the results were still the same.

Byakuya watched with keen eyes as the mocha skinned woman did this once again. Byakuya then stepped behind Yoruichi breathing in her ear, "You're doing it wrong."

"Oh and you can do it any better," Yoruichi questioned with sarcasm.

"If I could bend water, I probably could," Byakuya replied back cockily. "But I could give you a few pointers?" He asked stepping closer to the purple haired woman.

After a few seconds of thinking Yoruichi then agreed. "Fine but this better be worth it." Yoruichi sighed in defeat.

"Ok make another one of your ice daggers," Byakuya instructed getting closer to the purple haired woman.

Yoruichi did as instructed and waited for the other instructions from the Kuchiki.

"Now instead of using shinobi chakra, try using your soul energy."

Yoruichi did as he said and put some of her energy in the icicle and it looked like it had purple flames surrounding it. Yoruichi could only watch in amazement as the icicle didn't melt in the purple soul energy.

"See," Byakuya said in a mocking tone while looking at Yoruichi with a smile, Yoruichi blushed from embarrassment of being taught by Byakuya.

"Now throw it at the tree," Byakuya said, meaning the tree next to him. Yoruichi smiled before throwing the purple icicle, Yoruichi watched in amazement as the icicle wen strait threw the tree like it wasn't even there.

"Now if you'd like, I'll treat you to some sushi?" Byakuya asked with a stern look yet he had a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

"I don't see why not Bya-ku-ya," Yoruichi said getting to close to him in Byakuya's perspective.

"Mo-Move aside woman," Byakuya demanded mustering up his pride. "Is Byakuya-bo stuttering?" Yoruichi teased with glee.

"Anyway, I'm famished so lets go," Yoruichi stepped away from the slightly blushing Byakuya and started walking towards a sushi bar. Byakuya hen regained his posture and hid his blush, and went with the purple haired women.

**. .**

**. .**

**Yori~**

*pant* *pant*

Yori turned her back to a pillar to hide from Renji and Ichigo and from there schemes.

"I think I lost them," Yori whispered to herself as she squatted down next to the pillar getting out some water from the nearby fountain in middle of the abandon mansion.

Yori felt some spiritual energy coming her way slowly and had her water in her hand prepared.

"So you found a pretty good spot to hide, but from whom?"

Without thinking -out of reflex- Yori used the water she had and made it as a huge water jet, making the person(s) infront of her being splashed back a few yards.

"Gee Yori-chan, that was mean!" Naruto exclaimed as he got off and shook the water off of himself in a dog manner making his hair spiky again.

Yori's eyes widened before saying, "Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi! What are you guys doing here," Yori growled out of frustration, before getting the water off of the three boys and using it as her weapon as she felt the soul energy getting closer.

"W-Well y-you see I- We-he," Naruto stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse to why Neji, Itachi, Sasuke and him were in a mansion where Yori was hiding.

"We were observing to find a good place to train," Neji cut in, saving the blonde from Yori's water whip that she was preparing.

"I see," Yori said, knowing that it was all a lie. "So mind trying to tell me the truth-" But Yori cut herself off when she felt Renji and Ichigo's soul energy, along with Shinji and Hiyori's as well.

"Kuso," Yori silently cursed under her breath and hid behind the pillar once again preparing a huge water ball in front of her, getting ready for any attack.

Yori then remembered the blonde and two Uchihas.

"Get out of-" But it was too late The shinigami's soul energy was to close, "Never mind, hide!" Yori hissed under her breath as she hid behind the pillar once again.

After Naruto hid under a bush that grew in the abandoned mansion, Itachi and Sasuke hid behind another pillar that was next to Yori's hiding spot.

"Yori why are we hidin-" Naruto started from under the bush.

"Shut it," Yori hissed, but stiffened when she heard loud foot steps enter the mansion.

"Oi Yori, we all know your in here!" Came Ichigo's voice as he floated in the air with Renji an Shinji behind him, but where was Hiyori?

"Oi Yori," A whisper came from behind her.

Yori turned her head and saw Hiyori standing in the usual shinigami outfit, but she was taller and her hair was now in a high pony tail.

"Your not going to turn me in are you?" Yori said with slight fear in her voice, knowing what Shinji, Renji and Ichigo will do to her; Yori wanted to shiver at the thought.

Once, Ichigo and Renji threw her off of a building playing with her like she was a ball.

"Naa, I won't turn you in, you and your friends can escape for now, cause I'm sure you don' want to be thrown off a building again." Hiyori replied with a smirk before leaving Yori.

"Oi I think she's over here," Hiyori said while floating a room on the opposite side of Yori was at.

"Lets go," Yori whispered beore running off to a broken window so she could escape.

"Are you crazy!" Naruto yelled at Yori while he poked his head out the broken window, only to see a cliff and a waterfall underneath himself that he couldn't really tell how long the drop was.

"Yes, yes I am," Yori smiled before jumping threw the broken window backwards, making Naruto gasp, Sasuke wide eyed before running towards the window to see if she really jumped and Itachi and Neji only gasped slightly before looking out the window to see Yori going head down and screaming in thrill.

**. .**

**. .**

**Yori~**

She felt alive and at peace.

Yori smiled as she got completely wet -thanks to the waterfall she was falling with- and was falling head down as she enjoyed the flying feeling. Yori opened her eyes to see he sun setting in the horizon, making the water look like it was on fire, that must be why it was called the 'Fire Falls.'

But as she was in the middle of the drop, a pair of arms caught her making her turn her head to only see her sister Yoruichi.

"I was enjoying that!" Yori yelled, missing the feeling of falling with the cool water.

"I need your help," Was all the Flash Goddess said before flash stepping towards their house.

**At The Shihouns house~**

"What's wrong!" Yori yelled gtting out of Yoruichi's arms.

"It's very important," Yoruichi started and took a slight pause looking at Yori with seriousness in her eyes; Yori, felt a bit token back.

"I'm going on a date with Byakuya..."

Yori just stared at Yoruichi with confusion and then...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yori started laughing like a madman and slumped over with tears in her eyes, she laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

"This is no laughing matter!" Yoruichi yelled at her still laughing sister feeling embarrassed and felt heat rudh to her face.

"That is just so funny seeing you and Byakuya together, Ph-" Yori tried to hold in her laughter once again. "I just need you to invite your blonde friend Ino so I could get a few tips." Yoruichi stated feeling embarrassed once again.

"Fine, fine I'll be right back." With that Yori was gone in a flash leaving a flustered Yoruichi staring at the floor.

**Yori gets Ino~**

"Ok so lets start with your clothing," Ino said grinning like a cashier cat.

"Fine,"

After minutes of screaming, blushing, thudding and giggles Yoruichi is finally ready for date with Byakuya and still has forty minutes to spare before he arrives to take her out.

Yoruichi was wearing a onyx black kimono that reached above her knees and had slits on each side designed with golden trees with Sakuras, along with a wide purple waistband to hold it together.  
Yoruichi also had black knee high pump boots, and half of her hair was up in a loose bun with a wooden chopstick that had some flowers dangiling from it keeping her bun together.

"Know for your make up I think al you need is some foundation," Ino suggested with her finger on her chin in a thinking manner. "Whatya think Yori?" Ino asked.

"Maybe some eyeliner and cherry lip gloss?" Yori suggested wanting Ino's A ok. "Perfect!" Ino proclaimed.

"Lets get to work," and with that the Shihoun woman was done in seven minutes meaning they still had thirty-three minutes left.

"OMGE!" Ino yelled proud of her work on how Yoruichi looked.

While the girls were gawking at Yoruichi's beauty that Yori almost didn't hear the door knock.

Yori walked down the stairs leaving Ino and Yoruichi in Yoruichi's room

"Kakashi-sensei?" Yori said while holding the door open for him.

"I came over to get those sai swords you borrowed from me?" Kakashi said while looking at his Icha-Icha book in hand.

"I'll go get them, you can wait inside while I get them," Yori said before flashing upstairs to get her sensei's weapons.

While Yori was getting the swords, Kakashi sat down on the living room couch while reading, but looked up from his book when he heard footsteps coming from the stairway.

Kakashi almost gawked at the sight of Yoruichi when she flexed those long legs down the stairway as she skipped a step.

Yoruichi strode towards the kitchen to get an apple that was in a bowl and bit into it making Kakashi stare at her lips, those full glossy pinkish-brown lips.

"What a beautiful sight I say once again," Kakashi said making himself known the purple haired goddess. Yoruichi spun around making her hair that was down spin with her, startled dropping her apple.

"What are you doing here!" Yoruichi said trying to fight the blush that was trying to come to her cheeks, remembering the lake inscindent.

"Well, I merely came to get some weapons from my student, but I was greeted with the sight of you," Kakashi said slowly taking long strides towards Yoruichi blocking her into the counter and himself.

"Don't flatter yourself, hentai" Yoruichi muttered 'hentai' under her breath but Kakashi heard it clear as day.

"I can show what a 'hentai.' is my Yoruichi," Kakashi whispered in a dark tone that Yoruichi loved, as he lowered his head between her neck and head.

While the two young adults had their moment, the two girls -Ino and Yori- were in the staircase trying to hold in there giggles and blushes. Ino and Yori both grinned and blushed when Yori's sensei brought Yoruichi into a kiss.

"This is sooooo romantic," Ino said with fantasy in her voice. "Not for me, especially if it's your Nee-chan eating your sensei's face off," Yori said with a frown as she watched in horror when her sensei put his tongue in her sisters mouth.

_"Disgusting! yet, cute," _Yori thought before remembering Byakuya and Yoruichi's date.

Yori had no idea how to break her sensei's and sisters make out session, but she then froze as did Yoruichi when there was a knock at the front door.

Yoruichi pushed Kakashi away with a little 'smack' and getting free from his arms and looking at Yori. "Get him out of here, cause I can feel Ichigo's and Renji's soul energy with Byakuya's," Yoruichi said pushing Kakashi towards Yori up the stairs.

"Come in Hentai," Yori mocked her teacher as they ran up the stairs and made it to her room, Yori ran to her window and opened her window that was next to a tree.

"Come on, I wanna watch how Byakuya asks my sister on her date," Yori said with a mischievous grin with Kakashi's sai swords strapped to her waist.

Yoruichi found a good spot on a branch that she had a clear view of Byakuya and her sister. Kakashi was standing on the branch next to Yori as he watched with envy in his eyes as he saw this so called 'Byakuya' give a single rose to his Yoruichi.

"Byakuya actually had the guts to ask her out," Yori snickered in her branch when she saw Yoruichi stand on her tipi toes to give Byakuya a kiss on the cheek, since Byakuya was seven inches taller than her Nee-chan.

Kakashi growled from under his mask and glared at the man when he and Yoruichi started walking away; arm in arm.

"Wait," Yori said in her squat position, "If Byakuya is there, then where is Ichigo and Renji?"

Kakashi looked at the girl quizzically, not understanding what she meant.

"Did you think you could actually get away that easily, chibi?" Ichigo said in a mocking tone.

"Shimatta," Yori said before turning around to see Shinji, Ichigo and Renji standing right behind her. "We'll give you ten-seconds," Was all Shinji said before Yori took off flash stepping as fast as her legs could take her.

"Here we come Yori!" Ichigo yelled in a singing voice.

"Noooo!" Was all you could hear before they are out of hearing range. Kakashi only stared at the youngsters as they continued to chase the helpless Yori.

Kakashi then relised he had some competition.

**. .**

**. .**

**Yori~**

"Ok now be a good girl and get in!" Ichigo yelled as Renji held Yori in his arms in a vice grip to keep her from escaping.

"No! Never!" Yori shouted while kicking and screaming as Renji walked towards Ichigo who was holding a bag to put her in.

"Let me go you Baka's!" Yori screamed as she got closer to the bag-o-doom.

But before she was put inside the bag, something or someone threw kunai knifes at the bag making it to shreds.

Yori knew who it was immediately when she heard a loud, "We'll kill ya, believe it!"

"Yori, who are these Idiots?" Renji asked while letting his grip loose, letting Yori get down but she didn't run away. "Just some bakas," Yori answered before walking towards Ichigo and saying, "Just put me out of my misery."

Come on Chibi were going to go to the Soul Society, some people are waiting there for us," Shinji said in a bored tone and started walking up in the air to the sky.

Naruto was pointing his finger at Shinji and eyed him in disbelief, Sasuke and Neji were wide eyed as they watched him do this, Itachi studied the way he walked up, trying to figure out how he was doing this.

Yori, Ichigo and Renji then started doing the same and walked towards Shinji, who had a portal ready to go to the Soul Society.

Naruto then started jumping up to the roof, trying to get to the portal so he could be the 'hero' to save Yori.

"Naruto you Baka," Sasuke hissed under his breath as he followed the 'dobe.'

Neji and Itachi followed in suit as Naruto then did the most stupid thing. Naruto jumped threw the portal right after the Shinigami did so. They all looked at the portal in disbelief as the blonde did this.

"Now we have to save his sorry ass," Neji hissed. Sasuke sighed, Itachi only twitched.

"Remind me why I'm watching him?" Itachi asked slightly paranoid. "Cause Kaa-san said to," Sasuke replied.

"Well lets go," Neji said as he to jumped threw the portal.

The Uchiha's then jumped threw the portal as well making the portal disappear.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRYYYYYY! **

**I have failed you with such a boring chapter. ToT**

**Well anyway, one review and you'll get a PM from me and I'll send a preview of the next chapter, and the next chapter, I promise will be  
more interesting **  
**I PROMISE! **

**Next chapter will be about, Kakashi spying on Yoruichi on and not on her date, so expect some KakashixYoruichi and ByakuyaxYoruichi.  
****Itachi, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto are in the Soul Society so that will be interesting. **

**REVIEW! and I'll give you a preview of next chapter.**


End file.
